King Dedede
King Dedede is a major character in Kirby's Wonderful Adventures. Dedede is the king of Dream Land, and is usually getting involved in Kirby's adventures. Character origin King Dedede is heavily inspired by his counterpart in Kirby Right Back at Ya, an anime based on Kirby. According to Mr. Loser, Dedede's right back at ya voice is the canon voice for this Dedede. About Dedede is a very greedy king. He believes he is the best person in the kingdom. His monarchy has caused various depressions, which is stated to be 70000 in the character sheet. As revealed in Kirby's Dream Land 1: An Adventure Begins, 99% of all money made will go to him, which is also confirmed in the character sheet. Also revealed on the character sheet, King Dedede still cannot pay his bills, which is likely because of the ridiculous prices of the monsters in Right Back at Ya. Dedede is usually ordering monsters, like he does in the Kirby anime. Comic appearances Kirby's Dream Land 1: An Adventure Begins This comic starts with a news broadcast about King Dedede being crowned King of Dream Land. The food in Dream Land goes missing. Kirby believes he can end the monarchy by blaming Dedede for stealing the food. Meta Knight hears this and says Kirby cannot get Dedede dethroned if he can't prove Dedede stole the food. It later cuts to Dedede's castle, where Dedede sees a facebook post about Kirby wanting to end the monarchy by framing Dedede. Dedede, who actually was the one who stole the food, claims he has to order monsters to stop Kirby. Waddle Dee comments on how that they have to order a monster for everything, as the scene cuts to Dedede having spilled his Pepsi on the ground, claiming he needs to order a monster. Dedede tells Waddle Dee he is serious this time. Dedede then jumps into his boxing ring to fight Kirby. Dedede loses and Kirby goes to authorties to turn in Dedede. However, since Dedede is the monarch he can't be turned in and Dedede proceeds to bash Kirby on the head, ending the story. Kirby Super Star: The Ingest Contest King Dedede randomly shows up at Kirby's door to challenge him to a Gourmet Race. He explains that a Gourmet Race is a competition that pits two people against each other. Whoever eats the most food wins. Kirby agrees because food is involved. After the race starts, Dedede hits kirby with his hammer and eats a hamburger. Waddle Dee reveals that's one of the poisous hamburgers. He later trips on a banana peel and gets his ice cream stolen by Kirby. Kirby later wins, much to Dedede's shock. Kirby's Adventure: Here We Go Again King Dedede appears on the news, smashing the star rod. Relationships with other characters Kirby Kirby and King Dedede are rivals. Kirby finds Dedede to be an annoying king, who always manages to show up on adventures Kirby is going on. Waddle Dee Waddle Dee is basically this comic's version of Escargoon. He's usually seen alongside King Dedede. Unlike Escargoon, Waddle Dee isn't tortured as much. Trivia *In KDL1: An Adventure Begins, Dedede uses his Nightmare in Dream Land sprites, while in the next comic, he switches to his Super Star sprites. *Dedede often switches from speaking in all caps to speaking in lowercase, more than any other character. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters